1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that can be temporarily placed on a vehicle to provide visual contact with inaccessible zones and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved type of attachable mirror for positioning on or about a vehicle to encapture a trailer hitch or the like within the field of view during hook-up procedure.
2. Prior Art
There have been a number of devices developed in the past for use in providing a view of inaccessible areas in or about a vehicle. Indeed, the necessity for viewing a trailer hitch during trailer attachment operations has necessitated a number of variations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,287 discloses a multi-pod device wherein a plurality of pods or legs are attachable by suction cup to the vehicle external surfaces to support an adjustable arm which supports a reflection device as directed toward a trailer hitch or other point of interest. The reflecting device is a paraboloid type of mirror which provides greater than one-to-one field of view coverage so that visual coverage is supplied for an associated hitch and trailer tongue during hook-up.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,342 provides another type of hitch-viewing mirror assembly which uses a combination of suction cups and anchor points to affix a supporting frame on or about a vehicle. The supporting frame supports an adjustable viewing device in proper field of view to include the hitch and surrounds. This device utilizes both suction cups and other latch-type connecting arms of adjustable type so that the device can be installed on various types of vehicle, i.e., pickups, station wagons, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,539 discloses a portable mirror device for rear view observation that also attaches by means of suction cup to glass or other smooth surface to support a conventional spring clip which is also attached to an adjustable viewing device.